Toy Soldiers
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: What do you get when you have seven completely insane former criminals undercover as spies in Hueco Mundo? Well, it isn't a party. Not to mention that now Aizen's attacking Soul Society, it's about time they were introduced to the world. God help them now. M for language and violence.


"So, remind me again _why_ we're not smashing through that Espada right now?"

"Shut it, moron. Remember what the old man said. Kill anything that tries to kill us. The Primera there is the least likely to attack us. Therefore, we are not attacking him."

"Bullshit tactics." The male snorted, dropping to the sandy outcropping with a scowl. "He's also the strongest. I want to see if he actually compares to us."

"Sanju, we already know the answer to that one. It's not worth it." The other male sniffed, tossing his red fringe out of his crimson eyes. The rest of his dark orange hair was scattered in all directions, save for the shaved right side of his temple, and there was a definite lack of interest of the commotion going on around him. Crossing his arms over the generic white uniform the arrancar seemed to always wear, he cocked his head to one side.

"Besides, it sounds like everything's already said and done. Shall we return to see what all of the trouble is about in the throne room?"

The named 'Sanju' stood, tossing his sleek mane of black hair out of his face and revealing the bright pair of cerulean orbs hiding beneath. He too, was wearing the generic arrancar uniform, and looked extremely uncomfortable in the fabric. But at the moment, the only emotion that crossed his features was irritation as he spat in the ever present sand that surrounded them.

"Fine. But if this rebounds and bites us in the ass, you get to tell Gramps why it happened."

The other male shrugged before turning on the spot and disappearing, obviously not bothering to grace the statement with a reply of his own.

With a final snarl, Sanju disappeared from the sand as well.

Below them, the figures of the Eleventh Division Captain and the Substitute Shinigami remained, attempting to puzzle out what had just occurred to their orange haired female companion.

-;-

"If those morons don't get here soon there are no guarantees about anything." A white haired man murmured smoothly to his female counterpart as they leaned against the wall of the throne room and watched the events playing out.

"I know, Hebi." The woman replied, light brown hair covering one side of her face, leaving only one dark purple eye to watch the young woman arrive with the Primera and switch her attention back to the traitor to Soul Society stand at the top of a rather steep flight of white stone steps. Idly, she contemplated how easily one's head could crack open if one were to be pushed down them before tilting her head to one side. "I think that they were distracted once again."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Hebi snorted. "The Hollow population took a turn for the lesser the moment we stepped into Hueco Mundo."

"Hebi. Naiyuki. Are the others on their way?" Aizen's sickeningly soft tone asked them. Naiyuki barely glanced in the man's direction, and Hebi shrugged in reply.

"We are currently waiting for them to arrive." The white haired male replied before yawning, fangs very clear in the lighting. Like his name, they were those of a snake, and for a moment, a glimpse of blood red pupil was available before the white fringe covered his face again.

"I see." Aizen replied before retreating quietly up the steps of towards the large garganta, where Gin and Tosen were waiting for the man. "Follow us once they have arrived. Kaname; the Tenteikuura."

"Yes." The dark skinned man replied tonelessly, pulling something from a pocket and releasing it into the air before throwing an arm out, symbols crawling up his skin.

"Bakudo #77: Tenteikuura."

"Can you hear me? My dear invaders…for your continued success against my Espada, allow me to express my deepest respect. As of now, we are commencing our invasion of the Human World. Inoue Orihime, I am leaving in the Fifth Tower. If you wish to retrieve her, you may come and make your attempt. I no longer have any use for her. Her ability is truly a wonderful one- "Phenomenon Rejection". An ability far exceeding the capacities permitted to humans. The upper echelons of Soul Society understood the significance of her ability, and that is why I kidnapped her, in order to unsettle Soul Society and lead them to turn their attention to reinforcing Soul Society's own defences rather than those of the Human World."

"How long can he monologue for, I wonder?" Naiyuki murmured to Hebi, who shrugged in reply. However, there was only a slight pause for breath in the speech, and then Aizen continued.

"After proving that my arrancar's preparations for battle were complete, Hitsugaya's advance force were all recalled to Soul Society- to help them fortify their own defences. Furthermore, she had another use. Soul Society had recently gained a new military asset; the "Ryoka", including one "Acting Shinigami". She was the perfect bait to lure these forces to Hueco Mundo. Furthermore, four of Soul Society's Captains were sent to Hueco Mundo as reinforcements. And as such, I have succeeded in imprisoning_ them_ as well."

"Is he done now?"

"The true strength of the Gotei 13.."

"Apparently not."

"-lies in its thirteen Captains. They are its primary fighting force and its greatest asset. However, right now, three of those Captains have defected, and four are imprisoned. Soul Society's military force has been essentially cut in half. Easy pickings. We shall now proceed to erase Karakura Town, generate the Ouken, and finally defeat Soul Society."

"Now?"

"As for you…once this is all over, we will deal with you at our leisure."

Neither Hebi nor Naiyuki spoke, remaining silent as the three men stepped through into the target; Karakura Town. Silently, they watched as the blue sky was hidden as the rip began to close, and only when it had fully closed did Naiyuki sigh.

"I can't wait to tear his limbs from his body." She murmured longingly, one hand trailing to the hilt of her zanpakuto. "I've been waiting for so long…"

"Waitin' so long for what?"

"About time you three got here. We just had to listen through that pompous little bitch's _rant_ the entire _fucking_ time you were off-"

"Welcome back." Hebi intercepted calmly, positioning himself in between Naiyuki and the newcomers so that there would be room to prevent an attack from either party. "Toga, could you have not have tried harder to actually be on time? Now we're going to be late."

"Ha. Late's always the way to go." A violet haired male chuckled lowly from behind a white mask that closely resembled a Hollow's. "It means we make a good surprise."

"Shut it, Korono." A red haired man snapped. "We need to get going or there won't be anything left for us."

"Considering he's the only one here who can actually open a garganta, I'd say be a little more polite, Shiroda." A dark blue haired man said softly, gold eyes gleaming.

"Agreed, Toga." Naiyuki sighed. "But we're still missing Sanju and Chinami."

"Are you? Because it looks like we've arrived just in time." Sanju drawled, sending a quick glance over the room and shoving his hands in the pockets of the white hakama he wore. "Now, can we get the fuck outta here? I think we've spend enough time here that I'll never get the fucking sand out of my skin."

Korono sonidoed up to the top of the staircase and stood there for a long moment before quickly snapping out a hand and gouging into the air itself. Before they knew it, another garganta had been opened almost exactly where the former had been. Turning, violet hair lit by the sunlight filtering in, he gestured for the rest of the group to hurry up and get through.

"Freedom!" Sanju crowed, leaping through the garganta and into the world beyond. It didn't take much for the other six to follow the eager male through.

After all, it had been a good hundred years or so that they had been stuck in the miserable heap of a sandbox, with no other choice than to sit their asses down and not move.


End file.
